


“Спящая красавица”, или автограф для Томми

by KattoRav



Series: Таланты и поклонники [2]
Category: Ballet RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Ballet, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRav/pseuds/KattoRav
Summary: Зарисовка о суровой прозе жизни юных и восторженных балетоманов 1960х.(с иллюстрациями)По заявке: “...парный (к “Крысолову”) драббл про какого-нибудь тихого мечтательного мальчика из хорошей семьи <...>. Любит балет. И вот он просачивается за кулисы, чтобы подписать программку, ПРОСТО ПОДПИСАТЬ ПРОГРАММКУ БЕЗ ВСЯКОЙ ЗАДНЕЙ МЫСЛИ…”Приквелл-вбоквелл к “Крысолову”, но можно читать как самостоятельную историю.Есть хронологические неточности.Краткое описание: "Дам я тебе автограф, что ты ноешь?!"





	“Спящая красавица”, или автограф для Томми

 

 **1963 год. Лондон, театр Ковент-Гарден.**  
  
1.  
  
Сияющий золотом и хрусталем алый зал Ковент-Гардена наполнял приятный гул голосов неспешно рассаживаются по местам публики. Антракт перед вторым актом балета подходил к концу. Томми нервно сглатывал, в десятый раз одергивал смокинг, старательно держал осанку и то и дело косился на бабушку. Бабушка царственно поворачивала седовласую голову с длинными алмазными серьгами и отвечала ему ободряющей покровительственной улыбкой.  
  
С их мест в бельэтаже открывался прекрасный обзор – кто-то из многочисленных бабушкиных светских знакомых уступил им свою частную ложу. С верхнего яруса доносится веселый возбужденный смех публики попроще, и Томми был рад, что не приходится сидеть среди незнакомцев.  
  
В ложу заглянул смутно знакомый Томми господин и церемонно коснулся губами унизанной кольцами бабушкиной руки. Томми про себя отметил, что покрытую пигментными пятнами пергаментную кисть старухи гость целует с таким жаром и почтением, будто перед ним юная красавица. Надо запомнить, что в приличном обществе так принято.  
  
\- Как всегда обворожительны, миледи. А кто этот милый юноша рядом с вами?  
  
Бабушка поощрительно приподняла подведенную бровь, и Томми пробормотал:  
  
\- Меня зовут Томас, сэр…  
  
\- Это мой старший внук, - не дождавшись продолжения, сама пояснила гостю бабушка. – Сынок Лили, вы помните Лили? Девятнадцать лет, как время-то летит. Учится... Напомни, Томми?  
  
\- В Эксетере*, сэр, – послушно проблеял Томми, ненавидя сам себя за застенчивость и косноязычие. Вот так всегда. К разочарованию всей семьи, Томми панически боялся незнакомцев, и предпочитал любому общению книги и одинокие прогулки по музеям. Мать, державшая в их доме в Кенсингтоне подобие светского салона, уже отчаялась вырастить из наследника светского льва. Отец таскал его играть в гольф и на осеннюю лисью охоту, где юношу представили принцу Майклу Кентскому**. Молодой принц Томми понравился - с ним можно было поговорить об истории. Но в остальном надежда родителей не блистала, смущалась и тушевалась. В Оксфорде Томми тоже держался особняком, так и не завел друзей, не ходил на вечеринки. И целыми днями прятался в безопасной тишине университетской библиотеки. Единственное, что по-настоящему увлекало Томми, это театр. Увлечение в целом одобряемое, но, с точки зрения матери, не самое подходящее для молодого человека. Но лучше пусть ходит в оперу, рассуждал отец за вечерней рюмкой бренди в ответ на сетования жены, чем отращивает длинные волосы и слушает на полной громкости этот странный музыкальный коллектив, как их там, Битлз, из-за которых форменно сходят с ума дети большинства его знакомых.   
  
Из печальных размышлений Томми вырвал новый обращенный к нему вопрос гостя:  
  
\- Вы уже видели Нуреева?  
  
Томми совсем смешался и только застенчиво помотал головой. Он видел эту новую восходящую звезду только по телевизору и очень ждал сегодняшнего спектакля. Билеты было невозможно достать в свободной продаже, в кассе лишь весело засмеялись, когда Томми просунул голову в окошечко со своим вопросом. И так кстати бабушка-маркиза, имевшая знакомства, кажется, везде и всюду, вняла нытью внука, взяв его с собой в ложу.  
  
Бабушка едва заметно осуждающе качнула своими алмазами и снова ответила вместо него:  
  
\- Нет, и я специально сегодня взяла с собой Томми, пусть посмотрит. Мальчик так интересуется театром.  
  
\- О, в таком случае, молодой человек, вас ждут замечательные открытия, - заговорщицки подмигнул Томми собеседник, великодушно не замечая его промахов. – Этот русский – совершенно потрясающий, новый Нижинский. Каждое его появление в спектакле – экстаз. Дамы и многие… - мужчина быстро глянул на старую маркизу и оборвал себя на полуслове, - публика неистовствует. А уж увидеть его на сцене вживую в первый раз… Я вам прямо завидую.  
  
От дальнейших мучений светской беседы бедного Томми спас последний звонок.  
  
Свет в зале померк, за занавесом заиграли охотничьи рожки. И Томми облегченно вздохнул и сосредоточился на сцене. Бабушка, конечно, еще припомнит ему неумение поддержать приличный светский разговор и будет пилить всю дорогу домой. Мол, не умея себя держать, Томми никогда не познакомится с хорошей девушкой, не заведет полезных знакомств и все такое. Но не во время же спектакля.   
  
Давали «Спящую красавицу». Знаменитую Марго Фонтейн, блиставшую в первом акте, Томми уже видел раньше в других спектаклях, и неизменно восхищался грацией этой уже немолодой, но все равно восхитительной балерины. Он знал, что ей уже несколько лет подряд прочат скорый уход с подмостков. Но, согласно слухам, появление нового молодого партнера, этого самого русского, про которого все говорят, вдохнуло в стареющую примадонну вторую юность. И сегодня он наконец-то сам увидит их вместе. Томми с нетерпеливым любопытством смотрел на сцену. А потом появился Принц***, и Томми забыл как дышать.

_[ Для наглядности: фрагмент “Спящей красавицы” с Руди https://www.youtube.com/embed/Nc3WiCWvXQI ]_

2.  
  
Вцепившись влажными руками в бархатный парапет ложи, Томми весь подался вперед, и зачарованно смотрел на Принца, позабыв и про звездную Фонтейн, и про все на свете. Принц Нуреева с торжествующей улыбкой хозяина жизни кружился на сцене, будто говоря: вон он я, забудьте все что знали раньше, и смотрите. И сердце Томми билось в ритме его стремительных па, полетных прыжков и пируэтов. А когда Принц склонился над Авророй для поцелуя, Томми поймал себя на мысли, что безумно хочет оказаться сейчас на месте Спящей Красавицы.  
  
Только гром финальных аплодисментов привел юношу в чувство. Задыхающийся, наэлектризованный бурей чувств, будто сам побывал сейчас на сцене в сказке, тихоня Томми срывая голос орал «браво» вместе со всем залом и до онемения в руках бил ладонью о ладонь. Бабкин знакомый не обманул с прогнозом: избалованная, все повидавшая лондонская публика неистовствовала, кричала, хлопала и без конца вызывала артистов на поклоны.  
  
Наконец занавес закрылся в последний раз, и Томми в немом отчаянии, чуть ли не со слезами, уставился на опустевшую сцену. Ему непременно нужно увидеть Его еще раз. Когда же следующий спектакль?  
  
Старая маркиза снисходительно улыбалась, радуясь, что хоть что-то расшевелило ее дорогого книжного червя.  
  
\- Если хочешь, милый, можешь сходить к ним за кулисы и еще раз поблагодарить труппу за прекрасное представление, - подсказала она.  
  
\- А… я… можно? – Томми в смятении и надежде уставился на бабушку. Акции скучной старой перечницы мгновенно выросли в глазах юноши. – Меня же не пустят.  
  
3.  
  
Томми никогда не задумывался о том, что его бабка настолько всесильна. Он с восторгом смотрел, как маркиза шепнула пару слов капельдинеру, тот с поклоном исчез, а через несколько минут, когда Томми уже готов был начать по-детски грызть ногти от волнения, в ложу пожаловал старший администратор театра.  
  
\- Мой внук желает засвидетельствовать уважение артистам, - царственно изрекла бабушка.  
  
\- Мистеру Нурееву! – торопливо вставил Томми, опасаясь, что администратор поймет не так и отведет его к какой-нибудь пешке из кордебалета.   
  
\- …нельзя ли это как-нибудь устроить?  
  
\- Миледи, я посмотрю, что тут можно сделать, - после краткого колебания ответил администратор. – Если вы, сэр, желаете получить автограф, можно попытаться, но… - При этих словах душа Томми ушла в пятки от счастья, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не запрыгать по ложе. - Понимаете, такой ажиотаж.  
  
\- Ступай с этим милым господином, Томми, - милостиво кивнула бабушка, сочтя вопрос улаженным. – А я буду ждать тебя в автомобиле.

4.  
  
Стоя в тесном и душном коридорчике где-то в лабиринте театрального закулисья, Томми судорожно комкал в руках уже изрядно помятую программку. В другое время он с восторгом бы вертел головой, заглядывая в каждую щель и впитывая в себя чарующую атмосферу подмостков. Но сегодня бедный Томми был на грани счастливого обморока. Он начал наконец-то понимать чувства тех своих сверстников, которым удавалось после концерта пробиться к знаменитым Битлз. Администратор, чьего имени он не запомнил, действительно провел его за сцену, но этим его помощь и ограничилась. В святая святых, в гримерку к звезде, как самонадеянно рассчитывал уже вкусивший сладкого плода бабкиных привилегий юноша, его не пригласили. Администратор лишь указал Томми на возбужденно галдящую кучку каких-то незнакомых людей. Как догадался Томии, это были другие фанаты, сумевших всеми правдами-неправдами, как и Томми, получить проходку.  
  
\- Если хочешь, жди здесь. Видишь этих людей у двери? Там артистическая уборная. Обещать наверняка ничего не могу, сам понимаешь. Но мистер Нуреев, как правило, всегда ненадолго выходит к... м-м-м… своим самым преданным поклонникам. Немного болтает со всеми и дает автографы. Удачи, парень.  
  
Администратор по-дружески потрепал обалдевшего Томми по плечу и исчез. Томми, стремительно теряя остатки уверенности в себе, робко, бочком-бочком приблизился к своим товарищам по счастью. Кровь отбойным молотком стучала в висках, хотелось с криками убежать, но он уже так близко подобрался к заветной цели! Если мистер Нуреев сейчас даст ему автограф, это станет лучшим событием за весь последний год.   
  
Время шло, и Томми рискнул бросить несколько застенчивых взглядов на других поклонников. Никто не обращал на него внимания, все сосредоточенно ждали. Удивительно, но здесь собрались вовсе не студенты, как почему-то заранее представлял себе Томми, а весьма респектабельная публика. Юноша узнал знаменитую киноактрису, которая, не сводя глаз с двери, тихо переговаривалась с мужчиной в смокинге. Слева от парочки как рождественская ёлка сверкала драгоценностями еще одна красивая дама. А стратегическое место возле самых дверей заняла группка молодых людей, в которых Томми интуитивно признал такую же, как и он сам, золотую молодежь, только не в пример смелее.  
  
И тут, без всякого видимого знака, по крайней мере так показалось Томми, по рядам пронесся истерический шепоток:  
  
\- Идет!

5.  
  
Толпа, увлекая за собой едва живого от переживаний Томми, качнулась вперед, и обступила тесным кружком появившегося из-за двери гримерки человека. У Томми все плыло перед глазами, он рассмотрел только, что знаменитый танцовщик, оказывается, небольшого роста, едва ли выше самого Томми. А он-то представлял его высоким и статным как греческий бог. Волосы у Нуреева тоже оказались гораздо светлее, чем выглядели на черно-белом экране телевизора, а лицо без гротескно яркого сценического грима – юным и открытым. Томми вспомнил, что тому и правда всего 25 лет. А уже мировая знаменитость!  
  
Пока Томми тупил и разевал рот, на звезду уже набросились более расторопные фанаты и оттеснили Томми в безнадежно задние ряды. «Ёлка», совершив по-военному точный маневр, первой оказалась рядом с артистом и уже что-то радостно щебетала ему на ухо. Одновременно с тем два молодых человека совали в руки Нурееву то ли визитные карточки, то ли фотокарточки для автографов. Томми ощутил болезненный укол ревнивой зависти, но уже ничего не мог поделать.   
  
Нуреев смеялся, давал автографы, что-то весело говорил с незнакомым акцентом, а бедный Томми обливался потом и продолжал комкать в дрожащих руках вконец измочаленную программку «Спящей красавицы». Не хватало только вцепиться в нее зубами и начать жевать уголок.  
  
Вдруг что-то неуловимо изменилось, сжимающая юношу толпа колыхнулась и расступилась. Томми поднял голову и, как фазан на вертел, напоролся на светло-зеленый взгляд. Кумир стоял прямо перед ним, так близко, что видно было даже маленький шрам на верхней губе. Он неторопливо, с любопытством осмотрел потерявшего дар речи Томми с головы до ног, загадочно улыбнулся и вопросительно приподнял густую бровь.  
  
\- Сэр… - только и смог отвратительным фальцетом (а, казалось бы, ужасы ломки голоса и прочие подростковые неприятности остались позади) пискнуть Томми, - не могли бы вы…  
  
Сошедшее с театрального Олимпа божество вдруг подмигнуло и, рассеянно отмахнувшись от робко протянутой мятой программки, положило на плечо Томми крепкую, теплую и широкую ладонь:  
  
\- Могу-могу. Как тебя зовут, малыш?  
  
\- Томми, сэр, - и даже не обиделся на снисходительное “малыш”. Юноша краем глаза заметил как по толпе фанатов пронесся непонятный трепещущий вздох, а киноактриса с досадой закусила сочную алую губку.  
  
\- Как мило, - усмехнулся Нуреев, от чего на его щеках проступили ямочки. И куда-то нетерпеливо потянул Томми. – Ну что, пойдем?  
  
Вконец ошалевший от свалившегося счастья Томми на негнущихся ногах покорно шел за мистером Нуреевым. Калейдоскопом промелькнули странно-голодные и разочарованные лица других поклонников, открылась и снова закрылась за спиной Томми дверь гримерки.   
  
В забитой костюмами и какими-то непонятными непосвященному предметами театрального обихода комнате было полутемно и пахло чем-то незнакомым, но в целом не противным. Единственным источником освещения служила гирлянда ярких круглых лампочек вокруг большого настольного зеркала, у мамы было такое же. Столешница завалина десятком разноразмерных баночек и бутылочек, щетками, тряпками и скомканными грязными салфетками. Томми догадался, что это штуки для гримирования.   
  
Тихо щелкнул замок на двери. Мистер Нуреев стоял, молча подпирая спиной стену, и улыбался, давая Томми минутку на то чтобы освоиться. Томми исполнился к нему самой горячей благодарности. Мистер Нуреев такой хороший, чуткий человек! Даже лучше, чем Томми воображал. А все говорят, что он хам и дурно воспитан. Гнусная клевета. Увидел, как Томми стесняется, и поспешил на помощь, чтобы подписать ему программку в спокойной обстановке.   
  
Томми перевел дух и улыбнулся чуть смелее. Мистер Нуреев тут же отлепился от стены, и текучей кошачьей походкой направился к юноше. Сейчас попросит ручку (самопишущее перо заранее припрятано в нагрудном кармане смокинга) и подпишет программку, наверное, даже надо попросить с именным автографом… “Дорогому Томасу на долгую память от Руди Нуреева. Апрель 1963”. Или набраться дерзости и попросить подписать фотографию? Вот они, неаккуратной стопкой лежат на краешке стола.   
  
\- Сегодняшний спектакль был потрясающим, - зачастил Томми, выдавая заранее заготовленные, приличествующие случаю слова. - Как вы танцевали! Никогда в жизни не видел никого лучше вас! До этого я видел ваши запись по телевизору, старался не пропустить ни одной передачи…  
  
Мистер Нуреев только дернул плечом и подошел совсем вплотную. Томми машинально сделал вежливый шажок назад, но в ту же секунду был пойман в объятия и притянут к груди знаменитости.  
  
\- Ой, - не сколько от страха, сколько от неожиданности, совсем по-девчоночьи вырвалось у Томми. Наверное это какой-то восточный обычай. В прошлом семестре у Томми был курс русской классической литературы, и он помнил, как в романах Толстого и Достоевского русские люди, даже мужчины, приветствовали друг друга троекратным поцелуем в лицо. Мистер Нуреев как раз потянулся губами к его лицу, и Томми, втайне гордясь собственной эрудицией и образованностью, сам дважды невесомо, почти не касаясь кожи, клюнул его в обе щеки. Чтобы там ни говорили мама и бабушка про его удручающую, парализующую стеснительность перед незнакомцами, дело не в Томми, а в незнакомцах. Вот встретился ему такой милый, отзывчивый человек как мистер Нуреев, и Томми все делает как надо, мгновенно подстраиваясь под культурный код иностранца.  
  
В ответ Нуреев одобрительно погладил его по спине, при этом надавив на поясницу чуть сильнее чем требовалось. Томми на секунду оказался прижат животом к его бедрам. Это было немного неловко и слишком интимно, но Томми не нашел, что возразить.   
  
\- Да ты горячая штучка, малыш. Хотя и стоял там в углу как бедный родственник. Я сразу тебя разглядел в толпе этих унылых лизоблюдов, которые опять приперлись визжать под дверью как потерпевшие. И не прогадал, верно?  
  
И пока Томми хлопал глазами, сбылась и его мимолетная мечта про поцелуй, на сцене доставшийся принцессе Авроре. Нуреев совершенно запросто поцеловал его прямо в губы.   
  
Томми заполошно дернулся, но сильные, натренированные тасканием по сцене балерин руки держали крепко. Язык раздвинул стиснутые зубы юноши и совершенно невероятным, недопустимым образом протиснулся глубже в рот. Томми до слез зажмурился, не зная как себя вести. Явно творилось что-то не то. Конечно, Томми тайком от родителей читал о таких вещах. Но все это казалось таким далеким, ненастоящим, что столкнувшись, так сказать, на собственном практическом опыте, Томми совершенно растерялся.   
  
Между тем правая рука мистера Нуреева сползла ниже, задирая полы смокинга и беззастенчиво лапая Томми за задницу, отчего в паху внезапно дернулось, сделалось горячо и неудобно. Стоявший вплотную Руди мгновенно это почувствовал и с довольным мурлыканьем потерся об него бедрами, от чего сделалось в разы хуже.   
  
-Что вы... - жалко и глупо пискнул раскрасневшийся от смущения Томми. - Я просто хотел автограф...  
  
\- Дам я тебе автограф, что ты ноешь?! - искренне удивился мистер Нуреев, подталкивая Томми к ранее незамеченному им диванчику в углу. - Ну что встал столбом, пошевеливайся, давай. Не балерина, на руках я тебя не понесу.   
  
\- Сэр, я вовсе не… - оправдывался Томми, но вырываться перестал и без дальнейших протестов позволил уложить себя на диван. Зацелованное лицо горело огнем. Между ним и мистером Нуреевым явно происходило какое-то катастрофическое межкультурное недопонимание. И надо было уносить ноги. Но никто никогда не смотрел на Томми таким ярким жадным и искренним взглядом, не обнимал до хруста в костях и томной тяжести в паху. И, чего уж там, никогда не целовал.   
  
\- Какой ты сладкий, э-э-э... - “Как там тебя?”, - как кусочек сахара, - бормотал мистер Нуреев. Он навалился сверху на распростертого Томми, коленом раздвигая ему ноги, прежде чем юноша понял, что тот собирается делать. От веса его тела было жарко, тяжело и трудно дышать, но по-своему очень приятно. – Так бы и съел всего.   
  
\- Меня же бабушка ждет, - спохватился Томми, уже не сколько из желания найти повод сбежать, сколько констатируя факт. Он инстинктивно прижался к крепкому колену между бедер. Если потереться очень-очень осторожно, может мистер Нуреев этого и не заметит, сочтя за случайную возню? Заметил и прижался еще сильнее. Томми понял, что тот тоже основательно возбужден.   
  
\- Какая еще, к черту, бабушка?! Парень, ты издеваешься?

6.  
  
Руки танцовщика шустро пробрались под одежду, вытаскивая из-за ремня подол сорочки, ощупью расстегивая мелкие пуговки, жаром опаляя кожу.   
  
Томми сам не зная почему нервно засмеялся в ответ на такую грубость. Не зная, куда девать руки, он потрогал мятую и влажную от пота рубашку на спине мистера Нуреева. Вырываться и убегать было стыдно и уже поздно, да и мистер Нуреев вроде как, выделил среди всех других фанатов. На свой манер.   
  
Происходящее все же было каким-то неправильным и мало походило на одну из красивых балетных сказок, с добрыми феями и неизменным счастливым концом, которые так любил Томми. Послушно сопя и то и дело морщась под размеренные оглаживающие движения, но вежливо стараясь не проронить ни звука, Томми думал о том, что воздушный мир балета немного не такой, как ему представлялось.  
  
-Эй, спящая красавица, не будь таким бревном, - раздраженно выдохнул мистер Нуреев в шею притихшего Томми. - Так задорно ведь начал.   
  
Томми наконец сообразил, что мистер Нуреев попросту не запомнил его имени, и это было самым обидным.   
  
Почувствовав вибрацию беззвучного жалобного всхлипа, мистер Нуреев приподнялся на локте и быстро взглянул в лицо Томми. Юноша зажмурился, думая, что его сейчас будут бить, настолько неприветливо смотрели зеленые глаза танцовщика. Но вместо этого тот с проклятием откатился в сторону и стремительно встал с дивана. Томми почти удивился вновь обретенной свободе.   
  
7.   
  
Расставаясь, оба были недовольны друг другом. Мистер Нуреев, взъерошенный, раздраженный, неудовлетворенный и злой как черт, точно нашкодившего щенка выпихнул помятого Томми вон из гримерной со словами:  
  
\- Ты зачем вообще сюда явился и вертел хвостом? Только время с тобой потерял.  
  
Напоминать про обещанный автограф растерянный, изрядно напуганный, но в целом невредимый Томми мудро счел излишним.   
  
Спровадив юнца, Руди зло, до расцарапанных костяшек хватил кулаком об стену. Настроение испорчено, а все так хорошо начиналось! Руди с надеждой выглянул в коридор: может быть, не все лизоблюды разошлись, видя как он ведет в гримерку хорошенького застенчивого мальчика? Но увы, коридор был пуст.   
  
Все лампы в зрительской части были уже потушены, публика давно разошлась. Томми чувствовал себя здесь незваным и нежеланным гостем, когда то и дело срываясь на бег, пересекал огромное фойе. Уже знакомый безымянный администратор, позевывая, отпер для Томми боковую дверь и выпустил юношу на улицу. Под его спокойно-любопытным взглядом Томми поежился. Знал ли тот заранее, что мистер Нуреев берет в обмен на автографы?   
  
Бабушка, к смущению и облегчению Томми, все еще терпеливо ждала его в семейном лимузине рядом со зданием театра. Поджав губы и лишь демонстративно взглянув на изящные золотые часики, старая леди хранила молчание, пока потрепанный Томми заползал в самый дальний от нее угол сиденья. Она помнила, что по собственной оплошности не назначила Томми точное время, отпущенное на ознакомительный визит в закулисье. И не могла теперь попрекнуть внука слишком долгим отсутствием.   
  
\- Надеюсь, встреча с артистами и автограф этого мистера Нуреева доставили тебе удовольствие, - промолвила бабушка. И подала знак шоферу заводить мотор и везти их домой.   
  
8.   
  
Наутро труппа Королевского балета трепетала. Руди явился в свое обычное время (то есть на полчаса позже положенного) - бледным, невыспавшимся и недобрым. Он ураганом пронесся по театру, сея повсюду хаос и разрушение. За рекордные три четверти часа Руди злобными придирками успел довести до слез трех балерин, швырнуть телефонным аппаратом в администратора, ко всеобщему ужасу вломиться в запертую дверь гримерки к Фонтейн и порыдать в ее объятиях, а после с новыми силами накричать на костюмера, осмелившегося именно сейчас сунуться к нему с портновскими лентами и булавками.  
  
\- Это все потому, что он неудачно ночь провел, - шептались в кордебалете, прислушиваясь к доносящимся из класса воплям.  
  
Слухи и домыслы о причинах дурного настроения звезды разнеслись быстро - вчера многие что-то видели или слышали.   
  
\- Поздно ночью, дело шло к рассвету, я отвез его, уже тогда злющего как кобра, к бару. Ну, знаете, где собираются эти… - рассказывал один из свидетелей, штатный водитель. - Но там что-то не заладилось, и через десять минут два вышибалы под руки вывели нашего вон. Слышали бы вы, как он бранился. Наверное, проявил характер и перед посетителями. А в других таких местах оказалось закрыто. Ведь дело было уже под утро. И пришлось ему ехать домой несолоно хлебавши.  
\- Черт бы побрал того вчерашнего мальчика, - согласился пострадавший от телефона администратор, прикладывая к виску пакет со льдом. - Он сразу показался мне туповатым простачком, но Рудольф вдруг выбрал его. А мальчик сбежал, и Рудольф до сих пор ходит, гм, голодным. И вот теперь мы все из-за этого страдаем.  
  
В подтверждение его слов из класса снова раздался ужасный грохот.  
  
**БОНУС-ТРЕК**

На плечах у Руди симметрично расположились ангел и бес. Ангел ласково говорит (голосом Марго Фонтейн): «Руди, хватит. Ты устал, ты не в духе. Какой тебе сейчас секс, Руди? Иди домой, прими горячую ванну, можешь плеснуть в стакан чего-нибудь покрепче и медленно потягивать, пока лежишь в ванне. Сам не заметишь, как расслабишься, заползешь в постель и проспишь до утра как младенец. А завтра новый день, к тому же, у тебя нет спектакля, и ты можешь трахаться хоть до полусмерти, свежий и отдохнувший. Сам подумай, что лучше: бессмысленная случка сейчас с кем попало или долгая, обстоятельная, тщательно подготовленная оргия завтра?»

Бес вещает собственным голосом Руди, поэтому звучит убедительнее: «Ты совсем перестал себя уважать? Пацан нассал тебе в лицо, а ты, значит, утрешься, смирно пойдешь домой, примешь ванну… и что ты там еще собирался?.. Да? Да?! Ты же хотел секса, Руди! Вспомни, как ты его хотел, когда тащил маленького недоумка на диван! И что теперь?! Одна-единственная неудача, и ты готов смириться, заползти, скуля, в ванну и сосать какой-нибудь вонючий джин?! Иди и найди себе кого-нибудь срочно, что ты как младенец? А потом можно и в ванну, и спать. Завтра у тебя оргия, не забудь».

Руди запаслив, как и всякий человек, прошедший суровую школу жизни, и вот, настало время разворошить старые запасы. Он роется у себя в карманах, шарит в ящиках гримировального столика и достает гору бумажек. Это номера телефонов, записанные, в основном, на чем попало – от обрывков салфеток до носовых платков, – которые ему суют на каждом шагу. Руди, разумеется, уже не помнит ни одного лица, но уверен, что они все более-менее симпатичные – телефончики тех, кто ему не нравится, он сразу выбрасывает, – поэтому безбоязненно разыгрывает самого себя в лотерею. Перемешивает бумажки на столешнице и, зажмурившись, вытягивает одну. Суперприз этой ночью выиграл некто Уэсли, записавший свой номер на распотрошенной пачке сигарет Dunhill. Ну-ка, Уэсли, блондин ты у нас или брюнет? Руди придвигает к себе телефонный аппарат, набирает номер и… слушает бесконечные долгие гудки. Проклятый Уэсли где-то шляется, не догадываясь о том, какое счастье его ждет. Ну и шел бы он нахуй.

Руди снова зажмуривается и достает следующий телефончик. Он записан не на каком-нибудь обрывке или клочке, нет, это визитная карточка на роскошной атласной бумаге. Джон Т. Рэссон, эсквайр. Красота. И телефон у него не молчит. Трубку взяли, правда, не сразу, но достаточно оперативно, чтобы Руди не успел потерять терпение. Глубокий низкий мужской голос, спокойный, сразу вызывающий доверие. Руди воспрянул от одного его звука. Если Джон Т. Рэссон и сам такой, как его голос, он – то, что доктор прописал для сегодняшнего нелепого вечера.

\- Джон? – спросил Руди, подпустив в голос томности. – Ты оставил мне свой номер… Догадываешься, кто это звонит?

\- Сожалею, сэр, но мистер Рэссон уже отдыхает, – солидный мужской голос звучал так же ровно и уверенно, как будто его обладатель услышал на том конце провода не манерного пидора, а совершенно нормального собеседника.  
Блядь. Это, наверное, какой-нибудь дворецкий. Руди поздравил себя с тем, что не успел представиться.

Очень легко представит, как он говорит этим своим прекрасным поставленным голосом: «Погода сегодня прекрасная, мистер Рэссон, сэр. Ваши утренние газеты, сэр. Ночью звонил Рудольф Нуреев, сэр, хотел, чтобы вы ему отсосали».

\- Так разбудите его скорее, – потребовал Руди своим обычным голосом. – Это срочно.

\- Могу я узнать, сэр…?

\- Нет, не можешь. Это не твоего ума дела. Приведи сюда мистера Рэссона быстро. Вот увидишь, он будет рад.

\- Сожалею, сэр, но это невозможно. Мистер Рэссон уже отдыхает. Если вас не затруднит, перезвоните завтра после девяти часов. Или, если это не вполне удобно, мистер Рэссон сам вам перезво…

Руди с силой бросает трубку на рычаг.

Да что они все, сговорились, что ли? Один является в артистическую, на все готовый, чтобы сразу дать задний ход, едва дошло до дела. Другие суют свои номера телефонов, по которым ни хера не дозвонишься.

Это все «Спящая». Она всегда приносит несчастья, жуткий балет. На вариации в третьем акте он однажды переломает себе ноги, это точно.

Чтобы отомстить, Руди уничтожает свой костюм из третьего акта, который непредусмотрительно оставили в его гримерной. Это несколько успокаивает его, и он садится звонить снова. На этот раз он вытащил номер некоего Дэвида Уиттона. Ну что ж, Дэвид, если и ты подведешь, тебе не жить.

\- Хэллоу?.. – слышится в трубке дребезжащий старческий фальцет.

Очередной дворецкий?

\- Мне нужен Дэвид, – веско сообщает Руди, набирая в грудь воздуха, чтобы обложить хуями холопа, который начнет объяснять, что мистер Уиттон спит и разбудить его ну никак невозможно. Но продолжение оказывается неожиданным:

\- Я у телефона. Алло? Алло?..

Руди медленно опускает трубку на столешницу, спрашивая себя, какого он, собственно, сохранил номер этого девяностолетнего, судя по голосу, Дэвида. Что за мистика? Будь Руди суеверен, решил бы, что его прокляли, но он воспитан в духе научного материализма и в причины нынешней полосы неудач не вдается. Вместо этого он просто одним движением смахивает со столика телефон и для верности как следует наступает на него каблуком ботинка челси. На блестящем черном корпусе аппарата змеятся трещины.

Вообще-то в артистических уборных Ковент-Гардена телефонов «исторически» не было. Так, во всяком случае, объяснили в свое время Руди. Но Руди просто сказал на это, что собирается на репетицию, а когда вернется, телефон у него в уборной должен стоять. Ему, конечно, стали что-то блеять про провода, которые в эту часть здания не провели, но Руди выразил недоумение, каким образом все это его касается, если его пригласили в качестве премьера Королевского балета. Или, может, он невнимательно прочитал контракт, и его взяли в театр электриком? Может, он, блядь, похож на телефонного мастера? В общем, он ушел на репетицию, а когда вернулся, телефон у него был. Но недолог оказался век этого прекрасного аппарата.

Тут Руди запоздало думает о том, как же он будет теперь звонить. Может, телефон все-таки жив? Руди поднимает его, ставит обратно как можно аккуратнее и пробует, но трубка глухо молчит, сколько он ни жмет на рычаг.

«Сказано же тебе, – снова начинает ангел с голосом Марго, – сегодня просто не твоя ночь. И дальше будет только хуже, потому что ты злишься, а когда ты злишься, всегда все плохо – и тебе, и другим. Иди до…»

Руди сметает ладонью бумажки со стола, и они усеивают уборную как падающий снег, и швыряет об стену телефон. Не его ночь?! Все ночи – его, как и дни.

Он вылетает вон, сбегает по гулкой и пустой служебной лестнице, вырывается на холодный воздух из артистического подъезда и запрыгивает в автомобиль, который преданно ждет его (если бы не ждал или если бы шофер заснул, Ковент-Гарден вряд ли устоял бы). Они поедут в «Савой», и там Руди возьмет первого попавшегося...

**КОНЕЦ**

14-16 августа 2017

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:
> 
> В Эксетере...* - колледж в составе Оксфордского университета.
> 
> ...принцу Майклу Кентскому** - двоюродный брат Елизаветы II. В описываемое время принцу 21 год. С юности интересуется культурой, историей, искусством. 
> 
> ...принц Дезире*** - главный герой балета “Спящая красавица”. Принц впервые появляется в начале второго акта, в сцене охоты. На 1:08:50 по таймингу видео ниже:
> 
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/embed/RkAHSXki4eI - балет "Спящая красавица" целиком. (В современной постановке) 
> 
> 2\. https://www.youtube.com/embed/Nc3WiCWvXQI?start=4 - Минутный+ фрагмент “Спящей Красавицы” с самим Руди. Запись 1977 года
> 
> 3\. https://www.youtube.com/embed/7YiQgXiiEqk - тот же самый фрагмент, запись от 23 июня 1961 года. Одно из самых первых выступлений Руди после бегства на запад. Качество картинки очень плохое, но зато видна техника Руди периода, наиболее приближенного к моменту событий истории про Томми.


End file.
